Alphabet Drabble!
by FullMoonPoet17
Summary: Just oneshots with the Code Lyoko characters, I rated it T just in case. Please read and review if I get some positive feedback I may do more on this thanks!
1. Alcohol

**A/N: Ok so this is my new storyish thing since writersblock has claimed me as a victim for my Avatar one. I'll try to update as much as possible but only if I can get some feedback. I love reviews! Anyways these chapters will be a little short, they may or may not get longer it depends on the ability to write and the ideas that come with it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

Alcohol

Noun

Definition-ethanol especially when considered as the intoxicating agent in fermented and distilled liquors

Everybody knew that Ulrich never had the greatest family life. The tiny bits of his childhood that he could remember consisted of his parents' screaming down stairs as their son curled into the closet and whimpered softly for them to get along.

Now that he was 13 the only that changed was where he lived. Kadic Academy was a nice replacement for the house that Ulrich was forced to call his home for so long. Ulrich believed that just leaving the house would be enough to stop the sadness and fright that danced in the pit of his stomach, whenever someone said '_dad'_.

Even now, three years after moving to France, Ulrich's father never resists the urge to mock him. Though most of the yelling was done through a tiny receiver that Ulrich held to his ear, every word and sentence was still heart chokingly close. It was when his father paused during his latest rant about Ulrich's grades that Ulrich understood what caused his father to call him at 3:14 sunday morning.

Every word began to slur into the next as his voice became angrier and angrier. Ulrich could feel salty tears sting his eyes and well in the corners, just waiting to cascade down his cheeks as he held the mobile close to his ear. He was thankful that he turned down the volume as soon as he saw the caller id, he didn't want Odd to wake up and find his friend in this kind of state. He didn't want to see Odd's concerned eyes as he looked at Ulrich's shivering form under the covers. He didn't want Odd to know the horrors of his family and that Ulrich was really just a scared kid not a Lyoko warrior capable of saving the world from X.A.N.A.

It must've been an hour or more before Ulrich could hear the thud of something hitting a hard wood floor and the soft snores from the other line. Finally Ulrich could press the glowing red light on his phone and try to put this night under the nightmare section of his mind, right next to the times his father hit him for just sitting on his bed. Ulrich could sleep and dream of a world without alcohol.


	2. Boast

**A/N: Woot two updates in one day! I hope you enjoy this chapter I actually liked writing it because its about one of my favorite characters! Also please drop a review in the box below because reviews are loves! Enjoy**

Boast

Noun

Definition-a cause for pride

Odd Della Robbia, his name sent shivers down girl's spines and when he walked everyone looked at him. His height might've been a little shorter than any other 8th grade boy but his hair made up for it. His clothes were always a stylish purple mix up and his figure was always lean with just enough muscle. Of course that's just what he thinks.

Ever since Odd came to Kadic Academy he always was after the ladies, he even gave himself the nickname 'Ladiesman'. Sure his relationships never lasted more than a few hours and they always ended with his cheek burning like a flame but Odd never gave up. He always had a date and always told his roommate, and best friend, Ulrich about them.

To the girls at the academy Odd was just another boy that wanted only one thing. Yet to Odd's friends he was more. He was a hero, a comedian. He was the go to guy if you ever had trouble. For Ulrich, Odd was his best friend and held him when he cried. Odd had the softest side that only his friends could see because they stayed around long enough to see it. Odd was the funny, annoying younger brother yet the protective and responsible older brother. He took the world on his shoulders when he knew his friends were exhausted.

Odd was there to give advice to Ulrich and Yumi about their relationship and how it never made to anything more than 'just friends'. Odd helped push Ulrich to finally confess to Yumi how he hated the friend zone and wanted out. Alieta went to Odd about how she missed her father or how Jeremie never left his computer. She would cry on his shoulder as he pet Kiwi. Odd would then get up and leave, only to return later with Jeremie and he helped the two get along again. Odd had the tear soaked shoulders but a grinning face.

The girls at Kadic Academy may never see Odd for the hero or best friend that he is but that's ok because Odd knows that his friends are more important than any girl. His friends can always count on him; he may boast more than anyone else but he is still a hero. He has saved the world so many times and never asked for a thank you. So maybe in the end Odd Della Robbia has the right to boast.


	3. Cell

**A/N: So I own nothing and this idea came to me suddenly while I was driving. Weird I know. Anyways please review because I may have to stop writing this unless I get a review. I like to know what you all think of my stories. Well here is the third one shot enjoy. :)**

Cell

Noun

Definition- a small room, as in a convent or prison

For a year he had been shoved into cream colored room. Two beds laid on each side of the room, one he loved to sleep on the other was more of a bathroom than anything. The one he slept on was mostly occupied by a human boy who he tolerated because of the petting and food he got in return for staying a prisoner.

Everyday he watched as the two boys got ready for school then they would open the portal to the hallway only to close it in his face before he had the chance to escape. Sometimes he would lay down and face the tiny whole made of glass in the wall.

One day a bird perched on top of the whole and looked at him. He got so excited his tail ran from side to side as he tried to start a conversation with the blue jay. Yet as loud as he barked the bird didn't hear him and eventually it flew away, leaving him alone once again. Soon after the bird left a small girl with braids in her hair opened the door. He jumped down from his spot on the bed to smile and play with her but all she did was hold a finger to her lips and shush him. Then she closed the door and left him.

He was only allowed out of the room every few hours when the human decided he needed to pee, normally he just uses the other bed. Of course he gets hit in the face by the other human which gets him a hug and treat from the other, such confused creatures.

Yet all he wants is to run around and be free. To feel the fresh air and smell the flowers outside even if he couldn't tell if one was blue or pink. He loved to see the different shades, some darker than the others, as he walked.

He tried relentlessly to tell everyone that entered the room, or walked past, that he wanted to be free but no one listened and whoever did opened the door and shushed him. When he was scolded all he could do was drop his face and crawl into the drawer to stare at the wall. Everyone could enter and leave without a problem but to Kiwi, this room was nothing more than a prison cell.


	4. Deadly

_**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, busy. Well here is the fourth chapterish thingy. I hope you enjoy and if you do, or you don't I hope you'll review because I really want to know what you guys think about these and if I'm doing a good job or not. Enjoy**_

Deadly

Adjective

Definition: Aiming to kill or destroy

The clouds shifted in circles outside the cafeteria as the group ate, silently. Inside the cluttered room was grey just like the clouds outside as a pompous teenage girl, flanked by two pimple ridden boys, walked through the aisle. Normally the girl's hip had a little sway in them as she walked but today the rock was gone as she didn't smile when a certain brunette came into her sights. Today was different and the Japanese girl across the room with a tray full of brown and yellow food could sense it.

She glared in the direction of the principal's daughter as she sat in front of her crush. He seemed more annoyed than usual in her presence which made the Asian laugh inside as she made her way to her seat. She loudly slammed her tray onto the table, claiming victory inside her mind as she got everyone's attention.

"Look Sissy, Ulrich doesn't like you and he never will. So will you just back off already?" the poison she felt on her lips after her tongue attacked the girl made her feel horrible and the look in the girl's eyes only made the situation worse.

"Wow Yumi, you don't have to be that rude about it." the brunette said as Sissy continued to look at the Asian with sadness and confusion in her eyes.

"Ya Yumi, way to fly off the handle. Sissy wasn't even talking to Ulrich she was asking Aelita a question about tomorrows math quiz." A blonde claimed as Sissy gathered her purse from the table and stomped out. Yumi looked in the direction of the swaying door and felt even more ashamed of her actions. She looked back at her friends as they all stared at her with disbelief. When her eyes laid on Ulrich's face his glare almost sent tears running down her face. She didn't mean for her jealousy to get the best of her and all Yumi could think to do was to go and apologize.

"Odd you can have my meal, I'm going to go and talk with Sissy."

"I'm glad you're going to go and apologize, it shows how mature you are, Yumi." a pinkette sitting across from the blonde with the purple clothes smiled at her friend. Yumi smiled back and headed towards the direction Sissy went. Of course it went back to the dormitory and towards Sissy's room. Yumi stared at the cream colored door and slowly raised a fist at it. With two simple knocks Yumi waited, her eyes lit up when she heard the click of the lock and Sissy finally opened the door. The light in Yumi's eyes was quickly diminished by the glare Sissy gave. Yumi never believed she would ever fear Sissy but the glare she got meant that Sissy really could be deadly at times.


	5. Enraged

**AN: Ok so I tried to make this one longer and it is! Also its kinda spinning off of the earlier one Deadly which I think is cool...not to toot my own horn or anything. I hope you enjoy this one also a spectacular shout out to my amazing reviewers:**

**Agent Author: I made this one longer just for you because your review was just so nice!**

**AelitaOfTheWolves: Thank you for the review I will keep on going for as long as I can!**

**RascalKa: Thanks for the review! Your review helped me write the last one because it helps me know that people like to read this.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this drabble and please leave a review in the boc below!**

Enraged

Verb

Definition: to make extremely angry; put into a rage; infuriate

Today was different. She had known it was different ever since she woke up at 6:30 because her father wanted to talk to her in his office. She dreaded the walk down the hallways and she could tell everyone knew she wasn't her normal self. The sun was barely rising when she opened the redwood doors and walked into the dim lit office.

"You wanted to see me daddy?" She squeaked out quietly as she sat down in a large brown leather chair. Her father's eyes were enlarged by his glasses and she could see the anger swirling in them.

"I've been checking your grades, Elizabeth, and I am not happy with them." He laced his fingers together and pursed his lips tight after his sentence. Fear raced through her veins as she knew he would ground her to her room like he did when she failed last months final.

"Daddy I'm trying I really am!" she whined, she couldn't get grounded again.

"Well trying isn't good enough! I know you have a math quiz tomorrow and I want you to get at least a 90 on it! Do you read me loud and clear?" the threat in his voice broke his daughter as she lowered her head and whispered her agreement. The young girl shuffled out of his office and down the halls, she passed many cheerful kids that were heading off to eat breakfast as grey clouds formed over her head. She looked over and saw that Ulrich and his friends weren't in their usual spot by the drinking fountain. It was always nice to see the brunette, his smile always made her days more cheerful and right now she would like to see that smile even if it meant she had to get made fun of for it.

Everyday his friends harassed her and she always tried to make a remark before stomping off out of anger but soon, her anger would vanish and she would look over her should just to see his smile. Today the clouds threatened a storm and she wanted to see his smile before they were all sent to class or their rooms. She ran down to the cafeteria only to stop in the doorway. There he was sitting in his usual spot surrounded by them all except Yumi. A slight burst of joy washed over her as she noticed he was smiling and the Asian was gone as she walked over to the small group.

Her shoulders began to slouch as she remembered her father's anger and the glare she received when she left his room. The kids parted ways as she continued to waltz over to her crush as an idea popped into her head. Aelita was in the same math class as her so maybe Sissy could ask her if she would be a tutor. Her father wouldn't be so angry if Mrs. Einstien helped her with her math after school and maybe some other subjects. A smile reappeared on her face as she finally stopped at her destination. She sat on the corner of the table and gave Ulrich a slight smile.

"Hey Aelita, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Sure, Sissy, but if your asking about Ulrich I'll have to deny it." the pinkette said with a small smirk. Anger jolted through the girl but she quickly diminished her come back, she needed the pink head's help.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with math. I'm flunking it and its making my father really angry." Odd almost made a remark but Jeremie smack him in the arm before he could say anything as Aelita stared in amazement. It was very rare that Sissy asked for help but desperate times called fore desperate measures.

"Well Sissy I'd be-" Aelita was silenced by the clattering of a tray as it was smacked onto the table. Sissy turned towards the now steaming Yumi.

"Look Sissy, Ulrich doesn't like you and he never will. So will you just back off already?" the words smacked Sissy's heart around her chest and she knew her eyes betrayed the sadness she felt. She didn't want Yumi's remarks or how Yumi's jealousy got the best of her, Sissy knew Ulrich didn't like her that he liked Yumi but that didn't mean she wanted it said aloud. Instantly Yumi's friends began to attack the Asian as Sissy jumped down from the table and ran out of the embarrassing room. Tears slid down her cheeks as she sprinted towards her room. She slammed the cream door and slid to the floor, her mascara smeared down her cheeks as she tried to regain herself. She sat in front of her mirror and shivered at the reflection.

The once collected Sissy was shattered behind this glass frame and she was slowly surfacing. Sissy took several deep breaths as she tried to stitch herself together with lipstick, mascara, eye liner and foundation. Each pat of the powder slowly hid away the scared child she was until she was the person she wanted everyone to see. She could finally feel a smile slide across her lips but it never truly surfaced because a knock at her door hid it away next to the child.

She walked over to the door and peered through the peep hole. Behind the door stood the tall Asian dressed in all black and looking ready to cry. Rage surfaced to the girl's face and dressed itself in her eyes as she opened the door. She felt it smile when the Asian took a frightful step back. She should be afraid. When Sissy is enraged, everyone should be afraid.


	6. Facade

**A/N:_Sorry I've been busy then I was sick and ya, sorry. I'll try to update regularly again starting with this new chapter! So if you haven't noticed the last two drabbles are linked and surprise this one is too! I have no idea why I linked these three because I swear this one was suppose to be about Aelita...well I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review. I might link the fourth one to the last three I'm not sure yet so if you could please give me your ideas I would love that. Thanks!_**

Façade

Noun

Definition-a false, superficial, or artificial appearance or effect.

The glare Sissy gave the Asian could've made a lion look like a stuffed tiger. The door was open and Sissy clenched her hands into fists as Yumi fidgeted with her own fingers. It would be simple for Sissy to punch the Asian square in the face but Sissy knew better than to start a physical fight on school grounds. Her father's reputation would be trashed as would Sissy's face. No she had to be sneaky; she had to use every trick she knew to make the Asian truly sorry for her actions.

Since Aelita was going to tutor Sissy, she could use that and since the lessons would lead to a formation of a friendship that could also be used. A smirk slid its way across the girl's face as Yumi took a deep breath.

"Sissy, I'm sorry I blew up at you. I know it was wrong but could you blame me? You are always hitting on Ulrich and you know how I feel about him and well I know how you feel about him too. Anyways please accept my apology?" the guilt that circled in the Asian's black eyes formed another plan in Sissy's head. Tears sliced across the principal's daughters face as she began to weep in the door way.

"I just hate how much you and your friends treat me! All I ever wanted was to be your friend and I know sometimes I act annoying and snobby but it's just how I am! I don't mean to be attached to Ulrich 24/7 but I can't help myself," she wiped away a few tears as she 'collected' herself, "I do accept your apology Yumi but would you please just give me a chance to be your friend?" She stared at the girl dressed in black with darkness. Finally Yumi wrapped two black clothed arms around Sissy's neck and embraced her enemy. Another sly smile crossed Sissy's lips as Yumi muttered a light yes in her ears; the plan worked. Sissy could easily destroy Yumi with this new friendship and the other ones she was sure to destroy. Soon they would all see how terrifying she could be; how powerful she really was.

"Well I have to get to class; do you want to walk with me?" The smile faltered on Yumi's face as she undid their hug. Sissy smiled and nodded so they began the walk away from her room. Their backpacks swayed with each step they took as they entered the science room. The bell rang behind them when the two new 'friends' sat next to each other, much to everyone's surprise. Half way through the lecture Sissy felt the light vibration coming from Yumi's pocket. Her gaze slid down to the screen as Yumi unlocked her mobile.

_When did you and Sissy become friends? Is this because of how guilty you feel about what you said?_

The light clicking of buttons reached Sissy's eardrums as Yumi quickly replied to the sender of the text. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote neatly to the blond with the purple dot in his hair. He didn't notice the folded sheet in front of him as he read Yumi's reply. He scanned the area for a sign of who passed this letter. There were three girls around him other than Sissy. They could've easily slid the note onto his desk. A cocky smile crossed his lips as he unfolded the white sheet. His smile fell along with his face as he reread every letter written in beautiful writing.

_Just you wait soon you will see everything around you is just a dream. It's all a façade._


	7. God

**A/N: So this one did have a lot of potential but no writers block destroyed the hope I had for it. I'm sorry its so short but I couldn't really think of a good way to expand it anymore. So if you have any ideas or requests ( yes I'm taking those now) just leave them in a review and I will work on it. Thank and enjoy.**

God

Noun

Definition: a Being perfect in power, wisdom, and goodness who is worshipped as creator and ruler of the universe.

She twirled her pencil in between her slim, pale fingers. Across from her was the principal's daughter. Aelita regretted the choice she made about tutoring Sissy; it was hell. Sissy didn't even understand basic math let alone Algebra. The alphabet confused her and she kept mixing up every formula that was thrown her direction. Aelita stretched her arms and let out a silent yawn as Sissy chewed the painted wood off her pencil.

The pinkette smiled as the clock ticked by; only three more minutes and then she should go and explore Lyoko. Lyoko, the virtual world where everything was at her disposal; if she wanted a rock she created one; her imagination was unlimited in the four sectors. Of course there was the digital sea but she knew how to stop herself from falling; also Jeremie would devirtualize her before she vanished.

While she turned the thin pages of the Algebra book she kept thinking about all the new abilities she has acquired in the past year. Now she has powerful orbs that blast from her hands and wings that help her soar through the sky. Yes she was an angel to her friends but deep down inside every time Aelita destroyed a monster or deactivated a tower she felt like more than angel, she felt like a God.


	8. Hypnotize

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't worked on this drabble for so long but don't worry I plan on bringing this back! Sorry this one is short but I like it. So please leave a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy and thanks!**

Hypnotize

Verb

To influence, control, or direct completely, as by personal charm, words, or domination.

They all felt him slip away. Even though their friendship wasn't as strong as it was after his experiment, they still felt him slowly shut the world out. After classes he would run straight to his room and lock the cream door. If they walked past they could hear the slight clatter of keys being pounded down on the keyboard at various speeds. Sometimes he would mutter to himself softly, they could hear him whisper about a girl and another world. They only heard it if they pressed their ears to the cool wood and didn't breath.

He was absorbed into this other world. He would spend sleepless nights scoping out the different kinds of lands. He could visualize the summer time trees and snowy glaciers as he wondered around. There were different kinds of maps each with different landscapes and different kinds of towers that glow a silver color.

What truly caught his attention was the girl that appeared on his screen. She had pink hair of a tulip and emerald green eyes. She had elf shaped ears that poked from under her hair; one was pierced with glittering gems. At first she had looked around and then spoke once she noticed the blond boy staring at her. They both sat there, her green gaze intertwining with his azure eyes. She spoke the first words and after he recovered they began their first conversation.

The adrenaline he felt that night passed into the morning and lasted him the entire day. He now had a regular schedule of going to classes then meeting his new virtual friend.

It was when the first attack of a virus hit the real world did he begin to trust the people that soon became his best friends. They all fought to protect both worlds in silence.

After all this time, almost an entire year, they still find themselves rushing at the sound of the beeping laptop. They will always save this world and even when the super computer goes down they will still be friends.

It's been one year since they graduated from Kadic Academy, one year since they shut down the super computer. As they walked down the carpet with diplomas they still fantasize about Lyoko. Now in their dorm rooms, virtually Skyping each other at night, they still find themselves hypnotized by the world that no longer exists.


	9. Insane

Insane

Adjective

Definition- Of, pertaining to, or characteristic of a person who is mentally deranged.

She felt in a rut. Every morning, day and night was the same. She would get out of bed, dress herself for school, try to stay tuned into her classes and of course save the world from a crazy supervirus. It was all so dull and boring.

Here she was at 8:30 in her first class, Algebra 2. She drummed her wooden pencil with the chewed off eraser against the granite desk as the teacher hummed about formulas. To her left was the blond dressed in purple, Odd and to her right, only seperated by a few feet, was her first crush and love, Ulrich. He flicked a few brown bangs from his chocolate dipped eyes with two fingers and wrote down the few notes he could before they were erased off the board. He was not boring, she was sure of it. He always had somehting new to say to her or something to show her and his fighting kept improving everyday.

"Yumi, are you alright?" he asked, his voice a mild baritone that vibrated in her eardrums. She didn't notice him staring into her eyes until movement waved back and forth. His eyes came into view and then out and only did she blink and refocus did she notice that the thing blocking his gaze was his hand.

"Oh sorry, I guess I was spacing out."

"That's not like you, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and how is it not like me?" her voice grew angry and lowered into a growl.

"I'm sorry? I'm just saying you're more focused than the rest of us." She didn't know why but his words fueled her anger even more. Before she knew what was happening she was running through the town wind whipping her black hair against her face and sticking to the tears that dried on her cheeks.

She finally caught her breath on a corner and got an idea of where she was. She was two miles away from the school and a few miles from her house, she was in the dead center of town. She knew the principal would be angry that she left school grounds and her parents would be even angrier. They would all yell and say the same that Ulrich did, that ditching school was not like her. So who was she? Was she the person that never spaced out? The good girl that saved the world and got the good grades in school? Was she the strong girl that didn't need a man to do the dirty work? Maybe she was the school ditching type, she secretly hated saving the world and would rather smoke outside of school while classes went on. Maybe she was the rebel who got piercings and tattoos and never gives a care about anything. No, that can't be true she cared too much about her grades, her family and her friends.

The confused girl walked past a shop with mirrors in the window sill. A wooden framed mirror showed who she really was. She was the girl in love with Ulrich, the geisha that saved the world with two fans. She was the girl that ditched class but still got good grades. Of course that's who she was on the inside on the outside she was just a teenager out on a school day. A teenager wearing a short black top with black capri pants and her short hair was the same color. Her hair, it was tangled within itself from the wind and some strands stuck to her puffy, tear streaked face. Her dark brown eyes were red and swollen from all the crying and her lips kept quivering.

She was tired of living up to everyone's expectations, she was tired of trying to find out who she was. Yes, she was tired.

"Yumi? Yumi!" his voice flooded her eardrums and she turned to find the boy staring at her. He was breathing heavily and relief exploded out of him like a bomb. His chocolatey eyes scanned her body as he closed the space between them and engulfed her in the best hug she ever had.

"Ulrich, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm just glad you're okay." she sobbed into his chest, soaking his cream colored shirt with more salty tears as he rubbed her hair back into place. More tears spilled from her eyes but a laugh played on her lips. He held her out as her giggles escelated into a full laugh and soon he joined in. She thought he would've seen her a mess and thought she was insane but instead he was laughing with her, maybe they both were insane.

**_A/N: So I'm going to do that notes at the bottom or the beginning I'm not sure yet, anyways I'm sorry about the long dela_****_y but I'm hoping to get back in on this fic. Also another note is that I ship Ulrich and Yumi kinda hard core...yeah. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will leave a review because that would be awesome. Thanks!_**


	10. Judgment

_**A/N: So this honestly isn't my best one. I'm sorry but I did have a good idea for it but it didn't turn out like I wanted. I hope you all enjoy this one though. Please leave a review if you can. Thanks (:**_

Judgment

Noun

Definition: An act or instance of judging

He saw them, he was silently in the shadows waiting and watching. The young girl with pink hair was alone, it was unusual. She was always flanked by the others normally males and one other female. His patience was running thin, his plan was close to coming undone and soon all these people will know what true fear is.

Yes the people, they angered him. Always seeming so happy as they run off to their meaningless jobs or home. Why are they so happy? What did they have to look forward to? Humans angered him, yes they drilled a deep, deep anger within his programming and he wanted them off his planet. These people destroyed trees and turned them into paper or wooden desks. The trees should be saved they give these worthless beings oxygen which they need to survive. Maybe he should change his plan and destroy the trees and plants if they gave off no oxygen then these creatures would die. Yes, they would suffocate and cease to exist. A smile played on his blackened lips and his red eyes lit up.

The man moved from the shadows and walked towards the darkening forest. His hands trailed down the bark and onto the leaves of every plant his could reach. Slowly they withered away, browning and blackening just as the grass under his feet. Soon a round circle of ash was around him and it was getting bigger. Soon the shadow covered the tiny school and reached its way into the city.

"X.A.N.A!" A child cried out as he and his friends rushed towards a small circle. The kids were harmless without oxygen. They couldn't stop this and they would never find the tower. He smiled and continued his mission. Soon this world would be his.

He was walking down the street watching as people fell to the ground their faces turning different shades of blue and purple. A victorious sigh erupted from his lips but soon it was replaced with an electric shock that coursed through his smoked veins. No this couldn't have happened not this soon. His tower it went from red to silver so fast and the pain was unbearable. Those children, they cause this pain! They ruin every plan he has ever had! They need to be gone before he can succeed but how? How could he stop them?

There was one way, he must meet them in the world. Smoke evaporated as people began to stand again with new breath. He would stop them once and for all.

"How dare you children ruin my plans and save these worthless creatures?" his voice made their vehicles disappear and they turned towards him.

"X.A.N.A?" one spoke up, his purple outfit resembled that of a cat.

"Of course who else would be here to destroy you?"

"How is this possible?" a young female spoke from under her white make up.

"This has always been possible and now you will all see how powerful I truly am!"

"Guys I don't think you can beat him you have to run!" a voice spoke out of the air.

"No! No more running this is your final judgment. This is how it all ends!" But before he was able to wipe them out the four children vanished. Anger rushed through him, he was suppose to win this time! This was suppose to be his judgment for the world he was suppose to be the judge and they would be guilty! How can five children ruin everything so quickly?


	11. Knee Socks

Knee socks

Noun

Definition: Socks that reach just below the knee

She wouldn't be the one to guess a gift perfectly. Of course she had learned tricks as to guessing the gift, either she shook it or tried to weigh it but those failed when she tried to guess what was inside the pink wrapped box that arrived Sunday morning. There wasn't a note attached to the purple bow but there was only one person in the school that would take the time to get a gift for her and wrap it, Jeremie.

He was almost the boy of her dreams. He was smart and clever and his azure eyes that hid behind his glasses matched his sun brightened blonde hair. She liked how he always cared for her and helped her out whenever he could. He was the first one to suggest they find her father and materialize him and he wouldn't stop until he did so. He was so determined and once he set his mind to something he never gave up, maybe that was the most attractive thing about him.

The girl still hugged the brightly wrapped box as she closed the door with her heel and sat down on the bed, giggling with excitement. She wasn't sure if she should open it or not, what if it was suppose to be a big surprise and he accidentally dropped it? No that's not like Jeremie at all. Aelita looked at the small box with caution. The pink paper around the box shined in the dim light of room as she continued to shake it.

Finally the pinkette gained the strength and twirled the purple ribbon around her index finger and pulled it. The ribbon fell to the mattress lightly as the girl flipped the box over and began to scratch away the tape. She delicately peeled off the pink wrapping to reveal the cardboard underneath. Quickly she peeled off more tape and opened the flaps to show the present inside.

Her hands felt the sock fabric as she pulled out the gift, allowing the box to fall towards the ground with a hallow thud. They were almost enticing, a mixture of purple and pink mixed with glitter. The tops were outlined with faux pink fur and tied with purple strings.

She tore apart the two fabrics and slid them onto her feet. They were warm and felt soft against her legs as they inched closer to her knees. They were perfect and a smile played on her lips as she began to dress for the day. Before she put on her boots and left the tiny room Aelita looked in her body length mirror and marveled at her knee socks. She spun around wildly, admiring them at every angle.

"Aelita, are you in there?" a light knock came from her closed door and the girl quickly ran over and opened it to reveal her tall, slender friend Yumi.

"Oh good morning Yumi." Aelita smiled as she invited her friend inside so she could put on her shoes.

"Everyone's waiting for you in the cafeteria, when you didn't come down right away Jeremie got worried." Yumi laughed as she sat on the bed and waited for Aelita to finish. Finally the two walked down the hallway and towards the cafeteria to find the men waiting with food in their mouths.

"Oh hello Aelita." Jeremie quickly swallowed his food and greeted the young pinkette with a smile.

"Hello Jeremie and thank you for the gift this morning." Aelita took a seat across the blonde and gave him a full smile.

"What gift?"

"The present you left on my doorstep this morning, the pink knee socks. They're wonderful Jeremie and I really do like them."

"I'm sorry Aelita but I didn't leave you any gift this morning, someone else must have." the table grew silent as Aelita pondered who would've left her the gift and the mystery stayed all day long while they attended classes.

It was just after dinner and the boys were brushing their teeth when Jeremie walked into the restroom.

"So who do you think gave Aelita the present Einstein?" Odd asked, spitting out the rest of the mouthwash.

"I'm not sure but Aelita seemed happy to have them so whoever gave it to her sure did make her day." Jeremie began to brush his own teeth while Ulrich and Odd waved goodbye and headed towards their room.

"You know you should've told him that you gave her the gift." Ulrich pointed out as they entered the room, Odd jumping on the bed with his tiny dog.

"Yeah but if I did that then mystery would go away and Aelita would read to much into it."

"What do you mean she'd read to much into it?"

"She'd think that I like, _like_ her you know?"

"But don't you like her?"

"Well yeah but she'd never go for a guy like me." With those final words Odd turned off the light, rolled towards the wall and pretended to sleep; his heart aching.

_**A/N: Awww poor Odd, for those that may ask no I don't ship Odd with Aelita because she is perfect for Jeremie but I wanted to add some love drama in this one-shot I have no idea why. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Thanks.**_


	12. Lyoko

Lyoko

Noun

Definition: A virtual world that was once home to Aelita. This world currently holds the supervirus X.A.N.A that uses its power to try and destroy the Earth.

It was one world, it wasn't even real but to five friends it was real. He sat there in his college class drumming his pencil against the wooden desk as the teacher described different types of art, all of which he already knew.

His notepad was open to the fifth page that had a different outline than the others. It had four different sections in each other corners that met in the middle. In the center was a girl with elf like ears, one pierced, and flawless skin. She wore a skirt with leggings and a small tank top, her arms were spread open and a light outlined her body, making her glow like the angel she was. Beside the girl, to the left was a forest that held a tower and below that was an ice-covered region. To the right of the girl's face were mountains that rose high into the sky and below was a desert that seemed to drain the water from his eyes from just looking at it.

"Who's that Odd?" the girl beside him looked over her desk to admire his art work.

"Just an old friend of mine." The blonde simply smiled at the girl and pushed some silver strands from her pale face. Her ruby eyes looked up at him and then back at the paper.

"So what's all around her?" The girl took her slender finger and outlined the four sections, careful not to smudge the perfect outlines.

"It's, well it's hard to describe." A smile played on his face and the girl let out a light giggle.

"Don't tell me it's that Lyoko world you kept telling me about freshman year?"

"Actually it is." the smile dropped from her face as the man began to retell all the heroics he and his friends did back in middle school.

"Honestly Odd, I thought you were over that world. Didn't you and your friends shut it down before you entered high school?" The bell rang over her words but he could still hear them perfectly and nodded his head as they began to gather their things. They silently exited the building and headed towards the tiny apartment across the street from his middle school.

"I thought I was over it but I don't think I am." Odd claimed, opening the door for the silver-haired girl.

"Maybe you should talk with your friends again, they helped you out all those years ago."

"Maybe you're right." Odd sat in the living room and opened up his laptop. On the screen was his dog Kiwi that passed away when he entered college three years ago. He opened up Skype and waited for them to get online.

"Well look who finally got online!" Brown hair was the first thing Odd saw before the smile on his former roommates face.

"Hey Ulrich, how are you?"

"I'm good, oh hey Yumi just walked in let me go get her!" Ulrich jumped from his seat and returned seconds later with his wife. Both of them greeting the young artist with happy smiles.

"Hey Yumi, how's life?"

"Good, Ulrich Jr. is still rowdy but what can you expect? How's things with Lily?" the black-haired woman asked, before Odd was able to answer the woman had to leave suddenly. The two friends stared off into space when wailing screeched over the tiny speakers.

"So why are suddenly online Odd, I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with us?" Ulrich asked, his face becoming solemn.

"I thought so too, after Kiwi died and we all went our separate ways it just seemed right to call off our friendship-"

"But he's been thinking about how that was such a stupid idea! Also he wants to talk about Lyoko!" Lily screamed from the kitchen; she appeared behind Odd with a flowery apron on and a spatula in her hand.

"Thanks Lil," Odd sighed and so the true conversation began. Odd realized through his talk with Ulrich that neither of them had forgotten what it was like to save the world over and over again. Even Jeremie and Aelita were still thinking about the world and how it changed all of them.

"I guess something like that never changes." Lily claimed, setting a steaming hot plate of hamburgers in front of the young man. He smiled up and thanked her as Yumi re-entered the screen.

"Well Lily, I wish you would've been friends with us during that time because then you would know what we're talking about." Yumi sighed.

"Well Odd has told me a lot about it but I guess I'll never get the importance of it."

"It's just something that changes you and its such a big change that you'll never be the same again." Ulrich tried to describe how Lyoko actually begun their friendship and how it molded most of their relationships.

"Lyoko is just a world that bonded all of us forever..." Odd's purple eyes lit up with the realization that he could never turn his back on them. They were his best friends forever and it was because of a virtual world that they were all able to meet.

"I'm glad you finally found yourself again, sweetheart." a smile played on Lily's face as she kissed Odd's cheek before clearing off the table and returning to the kitchen.

"I'm glad you helped me again." Odd said, a light blush showing on his cheeks.

"See Odd I told you I liked this one!" Yumi winked at her friend before they said their goodbyes and headed off to bed; Lyoko forever in their hearts.

_**A/N: Ok so I tried to put this one in the future and have it so Odd was looking back on the past, I most likely totally failed at this but I tried. I might make the next one have the same effect, I'm not sure yet. If there's anything that wasn't clear on this please let me know so I can redo this and make it better because this one is not my best. Anyways please R&R. Thanks.**_


	13. Master

Master

Noun

Definition:a person with the ability or power to use, control, or dispose of something.

His mission was over, his outfit was ripped and torn in various areas on his form but the injuries didn't harm him. His eyes held no emotions as the manta ray divided into the pixelated sea below the sectors. He expected to feel cool water rush over his body and flow throw his hair but instead he felt nothing as they swam through the harsh waves of the internet. When they resurfaced in Sector 6 was when the control was lifted from his mind.

Tears streaked down his already swollen cheeks as bent down in front of the mad man. It was hard for the boy to separate reality and imagination during these times, during the times the man took control of his body and mind. Of course one thing was certain when he was free of the mad man's control everything his body did rushed towards his mind and added more grief to his guilt. He saw all their faces, he heard all their screams and cries as they tried to regain their friend before he brutally destroyed them with his sword.

He remembers her face how pale it becomes when he steps towards her. He can see her eyes, how they fight back tears so she can defend herself without blinding herself with the salty liquid. He longed to feel her hair how silky smooth it is as it ran through his fingers. He could no longer touch her without bringing her pain, he could no longer tell her how he feels without breaking her heart and trying to kill her. She battled fiercely with twins fans that glowed brighter than the sun he was never going to see again. Her coal eyes would darken when he drew his blade and smoke surrounded the tiny duo as they began the same dance.

Their tango wouldn't last long before a brunette and blonde would join the fight and it would be three against one. He knew under the influence of the virus he was invincible and could easily take them out. One by one they screamed out in pain before vanishing before his eyes as the pinkette entered the crimson lined tower. It didn't matter if he took out the warriors if the pinkette succeeded in entering the tower he failed and a tiny part of him that was still human was glad to see himself fail.

He hated this new life that was forced upon him. He told them over and over that he could handle their secret, that he could protect them and everything they stood for. He just wanted to be closer to the Asian girl who became his world instead his mind was being manipulated by a super virus that wanted to destroy his world, his family everything he loved.

The symbol on his forehead pulsed and burned his mind as the virus grew impatient with all the delays. It wasn't his fault that he was still new to Lyoko, it wasn't his fault that his friends were skilled and more powerful. No it wasn't his fault but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered in the eyes of his new master.

_**A/N: Ok so I tried really hard to make this one longer and it just kind of said nope. I'm sorry if this disappoints with the lack of length but I think its actually pretty good. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review if possible. Thanks.**_

_**Also to OddthePurpleCat: Thanks for your reviews they actually do mean a lot to me (:**_


	14. Naïve

Naïve

Adjective

Definition: having, or showing, a lack of experience, judgment or information.

He wanted knowledge, they knew that much. What they didn't know is why he wanted to use her the way he did. It all started when she got too upset at school and vanished into the sewers. She had traveled down the many tunnels towards the factory and quickly made her way to Lyoko, without consulting anyone.

She knew it would be dangerous but in her haze she thought she would be able to handle it. She would find the nearest tower and calm down behind its silver walls. It was a simple plan and if he didn't know she was there then it would be a simple plan and she could wait inside the tower till Jeremie materialized her.

Of course X.A.N.A knows everything, at least that's what she believes. He had his army waiting for her behind the mountains. Hornets soared through the air while Crabs charged towards her. She was fast and agile, dodging their attacks. She flipped through the air and fired back at them, aiming for the target on their foreheads. The army was taken out faster than expected and she felt herself tense as she raced for the tower. Her pink hair stood on end as she was only a few feet away from safety.

Aelita slowed down to a walk, feeling the warmth vibrate off the tower. Her hair relaxed and her heart rate slowed. She was about to enter the sanctuary when something wrapped around her waist and forced her away. Aelita screamed out in fear as clear tentacles tightened their grip around her and forced her to face the newest enemy. He was tall and seemed to have only one objective, what it was she was unsure. Of course it all came clear when he put two new tentacles around her head and began to shift through her thoughts.

He located all the knowledge he wanted, violating her mind. She tried to cry out for help but was unable to under his power. Seconds turned into minutes and she slowly felt herself slipping away, she wanted to go towards the tower to run into her father's arms. She wanted to feel safe again.

He was finally done and he tossed her body aside without a second thought. She laid on the grassy ground, unmoving as the thing walked away, satisfied with what he got.

"Aelita?!" his voice sounded through the area and she felt tears sting her eyes at the relief of hearing him call out her name.

"Jeremie...please bring me back home." she whispered. He acknowledged her request and she found herself back in the scanner room, everyone looking at her.

"Aelita?" Jeremie was the first to step towards her his arms were wide open and she found herself falling into them. They felt warm and strong, wrapping around her shoulders and squeezing.

"Jeremie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do I panicked." tears streamed down her cheeks as she rubbed her face against his shoulder.

"It's alright Aelita at least you weren't hurt. I'm just glad that you're ok."

"I'm not okay though, Jeremie. I was so naïve, so stupid!"

"Don't beat yourself up, you did what you thought was best." his voice grew cold with her but the concern in his eyes made her fear vanish. She could be as naïve as she wanted to he would always be there for her. He would always be there.


	15. Omnipotent

Omnipotent

Adjective

Definition: Almighty or infinite in power.

This world was cold. It was corrupt with unjustice and greed. The seven deadly sins that were spoken through the bible played and danced throughout the streets and homes everywhere. He saw them all and how they intertwined with the daily lives of humans.

He saw Pride swinging on the jungle gym with children while Lust watched hungrily from the benches next to Envy. He spied on Greed and Wrath as they waltzed down the streets and into dark alleys. He noticed Gluttony cooking dinner for a family of four while Sloth surfed through the channels mindlessly from a purple couch.

He watched and waited, seeking the perfect opportunity to attack and disrupt the evil in the homes of his creators. Of course the mind controlled minions from the middle school would foil his justice. They would falter his plans and force him into hiding. He noticed it all though, all the sins that wrapped themselves around each of them.

The Asian with the young brunette were constantly shadowed by Lust, Envy, Pride and Wrath. While Gluttony and Sloth enjoyed watching the blonde with spiked hair. Of course Greed for some reason enjoyed the innocence of his pinkette treasure and her blonde consort. All he wanted was to protect his treasure, he wanted her to be happy and safe inside the walls of the towers but now she was in danger constantly. The sins whispered in her ears at night and invaded the innocence of her dreams. He watched as she screamed for help in the middle of the night and ran through the endless hallways of that evil infested school. He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her in his smokey arms but she ran from him.

They all ran from him, they all feared him. He wasn't sure what it was they feared, it could be his power or the limits he refused to set for himself. He would make this world safe, he would destroy the evil that plagued each particle in the air. He had the power, he had the strength. In his mind, X.A.N.A was omnipotent.

_**A/N: So I know I haven't updated this in a looooong time and I'm sorry I've been so consumed with my newest story, Silver Cat. So I hope this short chapter will make you all happy...hopefully. Well enjoy and R&R if possible. Thanks.**_


	16. Prognostic

Prognostic

Adjective

Definition: Predictive.

The man slowly rubbed the graying hairs of his chin in the palm of his hand while his other typed furiously on the worn out key board. Various maps lit up the dim screen before him that reflected in his round glasses before vanishing behind another open window.

"Daddy?" a tiny voice yawned out to the aging man and he turned to face the intruder. It was none other than his daughter who climbed out of her bed in the middle of the night. Her night-gown was an old worn out shirt of his that draped over her shoulders, masking her tiny frame. Clutched in her hand was the elf he and his wife had given her for christmas to keep all the nightmares that plagued her sleep away. It worked for months until a nightmare became reality for both of them and now she is back to waking up screaming or calling out his name.

"Aelita, why are you out of bed?" The man kneeled before his daughter, caressing her soft pink hair in his hand. A faint burning of sadness rushed through his body at the sight of her hair because it mimicked her mothers, the love of his life.

"I had another nightmare. I miss mom." the girl broke down into tears and the man quickly engulfed her into a hug, fighting off his own tears while his short soaked and stuck to his skin.

"I miss her too sweet heart but she is in a better place now, I promise." The man softly cooed at his daughter and began to rock her in his arms until he heard the soft breathing come from her body. He slowly walked the girl back to her room and tucked her back into her bed before retreating back into his own room. The walls were flooded with pictures and memories of his beloved as he sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Oh my darling, why did you have to leave? Why couldn't they take me instead?" tears fell down his wrinkled cheeks as he replied their last conversation in his head.

"Franz, darling, do you know what prognostic means?" the woman asked from her chair, a crossword in her hand. Her pink hair was tied up in a knot at the top of her head while she lounged around in sweat pants and sweater. The man stopped playing the piano from across the room and turned to look at her.

"Isn't that an adjective? I believe it means to be predictive or to predict." the man answered.

"Do you think I'm prognostic?" she asked, a devilish grin on her porcelain face.

"I do actually, you predicted that our child would be a girl and she was. Also you claimed my research would take off and it did as well." the man smiled, walking over to the girl and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Are you prognostic?"

"Of course not, I never really thought about the future." the man laughed as a young pinkette entered the house, brining in snow cold winds.

"Maybe you should start." Those were her last words to the man before the men in black took her away, he still was unsure why she was taken.

"I will start, or maybe I already have." the man vowed, rushing towards his daughter's room and waking her from her rest. The girl was frightened but worked with the man nonetheless. She hardly asked questions and when she did they could be answered briefly and without much thought. The man had a determined glint in his gray eyes as he pushed Aelita into the scanners before the metal doors shut on himself. "This is for you, my child. This is for all of us. I will predict the future just as she did. I will be prognostic." he whispered as the machine began to light up with life, bringing them to all new world of reality.

**A/N: Alrighty finally some Franz Hopper tale. I hope this was good and I'm going to try and finish this drabble as fast as possible but knowing how much writer's block loves me that most likely won't happen for a while. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter and please read and review if possible. Thanks.**


	17. Quixotic

Quixotic

Adjective

Definition: extravagantly chivalrous or romantic; visionary, impractical, or impracticable.

"So you got kicked out of your last school? Why?" her voice was light and had a laugh laced in her tone. She flicked a few strands of raven black hair from her face while drumming the tip of her wooden pencil against the blank white notebook that leaned against her legs.

"Well I put up thousands of notes up all around the school." The man on the other side of the tree began to sketched the faint outline of the girl behind him while telling her his story.

"Notes?"

"Well they were love notes. What can I say love makes me crazy." the two shared a laugh while a person from behind the bushed burned with jealousy. He removed the binoculars from his face and stormed off deep into the woods, his partner hardly noticing his disappearance.

Ulrich recalled that day months later as Yumi began to slip from his grasp and ran towards William. The dark-haired boy's words replied in his head along with the Asian girl's reaction to them. She laughed and continued to flirt the day away with him, burning Ulrich with more and more jealousy and anger.

"Ulrich you really should stop pouting, you know it'll give you worry lines." the blonde on the otherside of the room laughed hysterically at his own joke while Ulrich sulked in the corner.

"I just don't get why Yumi got so fluffy and flirty with William after he said that..." the brunette muttered through his knees.

"Because deep down every girl wants to know that a guy will do anything for love, even Yumi. So if you're worried about her wanting William over you then all you have to do is prove that you love her." Odd flipped over on his bed so his head landed on the floor and held the gray mutt named Kiwi in the air.

"So how do I do that, Mr. Romantic?" Ulrich asked, heading towards the tiny wooden desk.

"Write her a poem, come on Ulrich you have to romantic."

So Ulrich grabbed a notebook and a pencil then headed for the forest. He was determined to show the young Asian that he could be romantic. That he could be quixotic.

_**A/N: Wow this one is really short but I didn't really have an idea for this, sorry. Anyways I hope you all still enjoyed it even though its so short. Please review if possible. Thanks.**_


	18. Repair

Repair

Verb

Definition: To fix what was once broken.

Its been 7 days. Its been 168 hours. The boy sighed deeply as pounding began to ring through his room from his wooden door. By the brute strength of the person at his door the raven-haired boy was certain it would splinter and break within seconds.

"If you keep pounding at the door it would possibly take you 32 minutes for you to break it if you kept the same pace and strength that is." the boy whispered as yelling over powered his voice. "Of course 32 minutes would be 1920 seconds, that's too much time that you can't waste. Or can you waste 1920 seconds, Jim?" the boy raised his voice over the yelling and smirked when both the banging and the yelling stopped. The man on the other side of the door thought about the question, most likely giving himself a headache.

"Listen here, you better be at your next class or I will knock down this door." the man yelled, stomping off. The raven boy counted the steps until they faded and were no longer within earshot.

"Why should I go to class?" he asked himself, staring at the pale, off-white ceiling. His brown eyes traced the different lines subconsciously as he thought about the question in more depth. "Why go to math? I can multiply any amount of numbers within seconds, hell I'm faster than a calculator 99.987 % of the time." the boy's voice grew angry as his mind dived deeper into the thought of school. "Why should I go to History? I learned everything about it from the internet and if anything changes so will the web. Why go to geography? A map is always within thought distance of my mind and I can pull up any place I desire in about 3 minutes." the boy let out a deep sigh and sat up from his bed. He laid a hand against his back and pressed on it lightly, relieving the built up stress from lying in the same place for over an hour.

"William? William, are you in there?" a light voice sent shivers down the boy's spine and raced his heart an extra beat per second. The voice held concern, that was the tone he could pick up from it and it made his face drop with sadness. The person with this voice shouldn't have to worry about him, no one should worry about him.

"Yumi, its unlocked." he called out and a smile appeared on his pale face as the golden handle turned and opened. The wooden door slowly opened to reveal the beautiful girl standing in his door way. To him she was the purest, most innocent form of beauty and he wished to cage her so no one could taint her. No one like Ulrich. Jealousy flared in the boy as the girl took several steps towards him and wrapped her black cloth covered arms around his bare shoulders. It was the soft scratchiness from the fabric that awakened the boy's memory that he was only in his boxers and was no way presentable.

"Why aren't you in class? I was worried." Yumi said, brushing a stray strand of jet black hair from her acne-free porcelain face. Another strand fell in front of her chocolate brown eyes and the smile grew stronger on his face as he lifted a hand and brushed the strand from her face. He relished in the soft touch of her skin and the silkyness of her hair as it glided back to its respectful spot behind her ear.

"There's no need to worry, Yumi. I'm fine."

"Please come to class, everyone's worried its not just me." Yumi took the boys hand that was cupping her cheek and held it in her hands, pleading at the boy with her eyes.

"I told you not to worry, I'll be in the next class."

"Promise?" she whispered, her eyes beginning to dampen.

"I promise. It only takes me ten minutes, 600 seconds, to shower. Then it takes me 4 minutes, 240 seconds to dress and then I'll be in class 56 seconds before the bell rings." The girl's face moved away from his quickly and the concern in her eyes turned to fear. Before William could register the fear flashing in her eyes it quickly changed to regret.

"I'm sorry." the girls head fell and she stared at the ground. The boy gazed at the girl with curiosity until he noticed the few drops of water that fell from her cheeks and landed on his gray bed spread.

"Why are you sorry and please don't cry." the boy pulled the girl into his chest and wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

"Its my fault your like this. Its all my fault because I introduced you to Lyoko."

"I wanted to know about Lyoko. I wanted to protect you." the boy took a deep sigh, knowing his words did nothing to soothe her. He knew why she felt the guilt that caused the tears to fall from her face. Her and her friends all lied for him when he was captured by the rogue AI called X.A.N.A. Then they saved him, well part of him. The other third of the boy was lost in the deep sea of the internet, forever prisoner to X.A.N.A. William knew that but he kept it a secret, even though he was positive his friends sensed that he was different. He knew he couldn't fix his life, X.A.N.A had made sure it was completely destroyed. He let it smolder till it was nothing but ashes and he left the boy nothing more than an empty shell full of mathematical chaos.

William was completely empty of emotions and nothing he, or his friends, could do that would ever repair him.


End file.
